Various luminaire configurations, including those that are wall mounted, floor or table supported and suspended exist. Typically, if the luminaire includes a lamp head, the lamp head is permanently fixed to a body (e.g., support, post or a component(s) thereof at a specific orientation or the lamp head can be movable (e.g., at an angle or rotated). However, current luminaire designs do not offer adjustability (i.e., height and orientation) of a support and/or light post combined with freedom of movement of a lamp head to rotate to any desired position and for the lamp head to be detachable to allow for the lamp head to be a hand-held light.